Tenka Muteki no Yattarou
is Speedy Cerviche's character song in Kyattō Ninden Teyandē. It is sung by his Japanese voice actor, Yamaguchi Kappei. Full Lyrics Colors indicate lines sung by other characters. *Sukashii`s phrase * Pururun`s phrase *Said by Nynakii together Japanese= 「古来より悪の栄えたためしなし！ 教えてやろう、あ、正義の心で この世にはびこる悪の影、討ってくれようこの顔で たとえいかなる闇だとて、はらってみせましょこの愛で 我ら正義と勝利の使徒、秘密忍者隊...ニャンキー！ 」 やるぜパワー全開 胸いっぱいに桜吹雪 悪いやつらにゃ　てやんでえ！ (てやんでえ！) キミの涙　ほっちゃおけねえ お天道様が　許しても このオイラが　許さねえ 白く光る　ボディに 燃える怒りの　猫オーラ オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利さ ゆくぜ悪のメカ忍 奥にひそむ不気味な影 笑わせてくれちゃうぜ (てやんでえ！) 弱い奴は闇が好きさ 忍者だけど　オイラ HAPPY 明日の夢　かなえよう キミとオイラ　みんなの エドロポリスを　守りぬく オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利だ オウオウ　スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 闇を裂くぜ　正義の剣 スラッシュ！　スラッシュ！ 必殺！　猫目スラッシュ！ 天下無敵　大勝利だ |-|Romanji= 「Korai yori, aku no sakaeta tameshi nashi! Oshiete yarou, seigi no kokoro de! Kono yo ni habikoru aku no kage, utte kureyou, kono kao de! Tatoe ikanaru yami datote, haratte misemasho, kono ai de! Warera, seigi to shouri no shito, himitsu ninja tai... Nyankii!」 Yaru ze pawaa zenkai Mune ippai ni sakura fubuki Warui yatsu ra nya Teyandee! (Teyandee!) Kimi no namida hott cha oke ne Otentosama ga yurushi te mo Kono oira ga yurusa ne Shiroku hikaru bodi ni Moeru ikari no neko oora Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu!3 Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri Ikuze aku no meka nin Oku ni hisomu bukimi na kage Warawasete kure chau ze (Teyandee!) Yowai yatsu wa yami ga suki sa Ninja dakedo oira HAPPY Ashita no yume kanaeyo u Kimi to oira minna no Edoroporisu wo mamori nuku Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri Wo-wo Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Yami wo saku ze seigi no ken Surasshu! Surasshu! Hissatsu! Neko Me Surasshu! Tenka muteki dai shouri |-|English= 「An example from a prosperous age without evil, showing justice from the heart! In this way, I will pursue the shadows of evil with this handsome face! Despite any kind of darkness, I will show this power of love! We are the disciples of justice and victory! Secret Ninja Team... Nyankii!」 I'm in full blast My heart is full of a sakura blizzard Hey, bad guys, Meow! (Teyandee!) I can't leave you crying alone The sun can forgive you Only we can do that White Bright shining of the body Cat aura of the burning rage Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Sword of Justice that destroys the darkness Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Great Invincible Victory in the World! We will fight the evil mecha ninja Scary shadows are lurking behind That just makes me laugh (Teyandee!) Coward prefers to live in the shadows However, we are still happy ninja We are dreaming about tomorrow We, you and everybody We will protect Edoropolis! Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Sword of Justice that destroys the darkness Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Great Invincible Victory in the World! Here comes Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Sword of Justice that destroys the darkness Slash! Slash! Sure kill! Cat's Eye Slash! The Great Invincible Victory in the World! References *http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1610.20 *http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/yattarou.htm Category:Music Category:Character Songs